


Skates and Jordan: Clash of the two gals

by Jeneral2885



Category: JAG
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeneral2885/pseuds/Jeneral2885
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the last Season 4 episode, "Goodbyes". Slightly AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Summary: A young F-14 RIO is fixated on a JAG wanting to change his designation back that of Naval Aviator. A higher ranking officer thinking he's dumping her for an airplane. Female vs. Female clash._

_PS: If you aren't sure of the setting, watch JAG Season 4 Episode 24, "Goodbyes". Ignore the main plot._

**JAG Headquarters, Falls Church, Virginia**

**1643 Zulu**

I clipped on the visitors passed then asked the desk Petty Officer where I could find the person I'm looking for. "Thank, Petty Officer," I said entering the JAG lift. One hand clutching my headgear and the other holding the thick booklets, I thought through once again what I was going to say to him. Suddenly, I saw the six-foot four inch tall guy. I blurted out and smiled, "Commander Rabb, it's Skates sir." He gestured towards me with a folder and eyes with the indication of recognition, he answered, "Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkes, RIO on the Seahawk."  _Great, he remembers me!_  I nodded and heard him continue,

"What brings you to JAG. You're in some kind of trouble Lieutenant?"

I replied remembering my lines , "Came to see you sir. You're as much trouble as I need."  _Ok, better to laid it out straight_ , "F-14 flight manual, weapon systems handbook…"

He spotted my reason for coming. "NATOPS checklist. Oh…" Suddenly, I noticed the whole office was staring at us two.  _Oh Shit._  "Why don't we step into my office, Lieutenant."  _Phew_. "Where are you stationed now?"

"Just finished LSO school, report to NAS Oceana next week."  _That's the truth_.

"You still of F-14s?"

"Is there anything other way to go?" I replied with a smile.  _Yes, damnit the best bird in the Navy! And I'm in it in order to fly with the best!_

"My squadron's deployed to the Med on the Patrick Henry. I included the open book exam for all three manuals..."  _I tensed a bit, waiting for the next response..._

"How did you know I might need this?" _Uh oh oh, the six-four thousand dollar question…_

"My fiancé work's for SECNAV's office. He was telling me about this ageing retread…" _Ouch, I said the two words…some half lies there_.

"Aging retread?"  _Super Ouch_.

"Those were his words sir," I replied.  _Well not exactly..._

"Ow.." He placed his hand to his heart.

"You're name came up and I uh figured that these come in handy."  _Well in handy so that you'll..._

"Thank You."  _Phew!_

"Maybe we'll get to fly together some day."  _Wait, what did I say?_

"Maybe, you'll get to be my RIO," he replied.

"If you're lucky sir."  _Daminit! He's said my dream out loud!_

"That's something to look forward to," we both emitted a short laugh.

Suddenly, I heard his phone ring. Why wouldn't it? He's a JAG…

"Hey excuse me,"he muttered and picked up the phone. "Rabb."

"Commander, Agent Holland," I heard the voice on the line say.

"Agent Holland, could you hang on for one second please," He turned back to me, "Uh, this is going to take a while." Simple apologetic tone. Oh well…

"No problem sir, I got to meet my guy for lunch. Maybe I'll see you at Oceana."  _Ok, the first part was a lie. Still, I came to do what I accomplished_.  _And yes I do want to see you at Oceana..._

Exiting his office, I bumped into another O-4. "Excuse me, Commander," I said.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews; let's see how this chapter goes. Hope to complete the story within three or four chapters._

**Along a road in Virginia**

**A few minutes after**

Well, that wasn't that difficult, I thought, although my mind was focused on the last sentence I said to Lieutenant Commander Rabb. "No problem sir, I got to meet my guy for lunch." You lied Elizabeth, naughty, naughty girl you lied, one voice told me. Another voice comforted me, saying that it wasn't such a big deal. Relax, Skates, no one will bother to find the truth. This "devil" and "angel" talk filled my mind as I drove down the expressway. My stomach suddenly rumbled, suddenly reminding me that I still needed lunch, even though it would not be with "a fiancé". Just I a turned into a road side burger joint, another open convertible dashed past me and nearly collided into my rented car. "Bloody hell," I cursed silently, as I finally found a free spot to park.

The joint was terribly packed and I found myself jostled by men and women several inches taller and bulkier. Yeah, I've always been vertically challenged. I finally spied a empty spot but a handbag was on the countertop. "Ahem," I started and a hand withdrew the bag. "Thank..." I began when the person swirled around.

It was the blonde female Lieutenant Commander, the one I bumped into earlier at JAG HQ. "You!" she exclaimed, jabbing her finger at me.

"Urm, pardon me, ma'am, just looking for a seat."

"You're the one helping Harm to escape away from me!"

"Ma'am, may I sit down? Respectfully, you're making a scene. Perhaps we could introduce ourselves. I'm Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkes, F-14 RIO. I'm Beth but most people call Skates, my call sign."

She settled down and extended a hand. "Jordan Parker, psychiatrist at Bethesda Naval Hospital. Excuse the sudden shout. It's just the mountain of stress of the last few weeks and the stuff with..."

"Commander Rabb? Perhaps you could elaborate ma'am?" I took a sip of my drink, hoping this would be pleasant conversation. Something else told me it was not going to be.

I heard the LTCDR sigh and then she continued. "Commander...Harm is my boyfriend. Going to be to be my ex if he stops chasing his dreams; he's dumping me for an airplane." She returned to her food, popping the last of her French Fries in her mouth.

"Ma'am, respectfully, he's just shifting to what he's best in the Navy." Definitely, I thought. Ugh, how the hell do you know that Skates?

"He's best at law and no, he's chasing his fantasies not making the best choice. He's done this before; chasing after his father. Now he's chasing after a wild dream and leaving me FOR IT!" Tears immediately sprouted from here eyes.

"Ma'am..."

"Wait I minute. I remembered what you said. You were suppose to meet your fiancé for lunch? Where is he?"

"Uh...he called saying he an unexpected meeting to attend..." I made up the fastest excuse or lie ever. Faster than me locking a Phoenix missile onto a target...

Just before she could reply, the ringing of a cell phone could be heard. "Commander Parker,' I heard her change her tone. "Okay," she clicked he device off. "We'll talk about this later, what did you say your—Skates? Just remember, you are damn lucky to be getting married while I have broken up relationship!" Slamming her food tray on the rubbish area, she stormed off.

All eyes were suddenly turned on me. "Nothing, just a simple talk," I muttered to them, slurping my soda. Fifteen minutes later, I was back on the motorway and after another ten, I was back in the rented apartment. My roommate was not around which was great—I needed time to think alone, after all that had transpired in the last few hours. Removing my uniform, I slipped on my NROTC T-shirt. Yeah, just bra, panties and T-shirt. One of the few times I could be feminine. Wait, what did I once say? "For a woman to be one of the guys, well she has to be willing to give up something of herself. Sometimes, that sucks." Wait, when on earth did I say that? Oh, during that silly false sexual harassment case. The first time I met Commander Rabb and his partner Major Mackenzie. This one who believed in the reckless and arrogant Marilyn Issaks who got me killed. Wait, who save me? Commander Rabb! Damn it, that was the whole incident that started this. That Lieutenant Commander Rabb's chivalrous actions and selfless nature. That's what I want to see in an officer. That's what I want to see in a guy.

What this I just was thinking about? Am I fantasising over Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb? Is that why I gave him the F-14 manuals?

To Be Continued...

 


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews._

_I’m not sure if there’s a Navy VOQ around Virginia. Skates in “Goodbyes” said she finished LSO school which is in NAS Oceana. So if could be real or fictional._

**US Navy VOQ**

**Near NAS Oceana**

**Late Afternoon**

 

I flipped my pillow over and over again as I tried to reason with myself. Harmon Rabb…is he the guy for me?

 

I reflected back on my past social and love life. In a summary, it wasn’t really much. In elementary school, girls grouped themselves as girls. There was this boy at twelve years old who gave me flowers and even some pearl necklace—well fake pearls. But that was the pre-pubescence times. In high school, well there were many boys who tried to flirt with me or even ask me out. None of them matched the kind of guy I wanted. These boys—or rather girl-chasers—simply were all not into the hobbies or interests that I was into. They were into sports like basketball, football all the sports I didn’t like. I was more interested in physics and chemistry and less aggressive team sports like swimming and tennis. It was probably my fascination with mechanical and electronic equipment, especially aerial technology that made me choose Mechanical Engineering as my major in college and join the NROTC.

 

I said NROTC and that mean loads of teamwork and interaction with girls and well boys. This was especially the case for my engineering class. The boys, well as what the case in high school, tried to ask me out. Although I shared the same course and classes with them, none of them seemed liked the kind I would want to date or even spend time with. There was this guy Stephan in my junior year who was a star tennis player and someone who came from my grandmother’s hometown. We had quite a number coffee breaks and dinner outings together and he hugged me several times. Then one night, I spotted him holding hands with a girl I’ve never met before. I secretly followed both of them to a street corner where they started making out. Afterwards, I broke out all forms of contact with him and threw the pictures and the gifts I received away and dumped all his emails. I also reduced my social outings, focusing more of my time on my times. Perhaps this failed dating pushed me to achieve a summa cum laude in the end.

 

School of course was not area where I attempted to have some for of social life; there was my neighbourhood and family. Another lot of my friends came via my older brother Edward and younger sister Victoria. (Yeah, my parents named us after British Royalty, a nod to the Special Relationship). Ed’s friends, especially his guy friends, were nice, but none of them had anything in common with me. Vicky was the wild child. In contrast to me sparse dating and social life, Vicky had a huge load of girl friends and practically a load of boyfriends every since she hit puberty. My flirtatious sister probably had a sexual history that I really didn’t want to dream of. Her boyfriends, were simply boys, and not gentlemen to me.

 

That was the pre-NFO social life of Elizabeth Hawkes. My commissioned officer and NFO life was all about flying and sea duty. Being the one of the two female RIOs in a male-dominated F-14 squadron, I saw two choices: either resign to the fact that females could never be part of this elite Navy fighter, or proven them wrong. I guess I did achieve the latter as CAG Tom Boone called me the “Best RIO” in the Navy.

 

Ok, ok, so that’s the life of Elizabeth “Skates” Hawkes. Zero boyfriend. Absolutely no boyfriend. Thus I was big liar to Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb. No sir, I thought, no I didn’t have a fiancé who worked for SECNAV’s office. No, I heard about your transfer via scuttlebutt. I probably broke a few regulations to get you the F-14 flight manuals, weapon systems handbook and NATOPS check. I just wanted to see you again. Wait why? Why Elizabeth do you want to see him? Is it because of his looks? His voice? The very fact his risked his own life, jumping across the side to catch your parachute immediately after your unwanted rampstrike? Why Liz, Why Skates why? And he has a girlfriend already, that Lieutenant Commander what’s-her-name, oh Parker. Why both fantasising after him?

 

I got out of the stone-hard Navy bunk and saw the time. Darn, nearly 1800 hours. I could grab a free meal at the base chow line nearby but I didn’t feel like having state Navy food. I changed into civvies—simple slacks and shirt—(I was never one to care much about dress sense like Vicky)—head to my rental and head out. Soon enough I found myself at the outskirts of DC and picked a steak joint. It certainly wasn’t late in the evening but the place was already pretty full. “We only have a seat at the bar, miss,” the waitress drawled in a Texan accent. I accepted and took it. I do like a good steak every now and then and they have served it on board carriers. But being navy food, the mess management specialists would never cook it to order and would often used cuts of meat that I didn’t like. I spotted my favourite black pepper sirloin and just as I turned around, I came face-to-face with the same Lieutenant Commander, Jordan Parker.

 

To Be Continued.          


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part.

_Well let’s end the story here. It is based around Season 4, Episode 4 “Goodbyes” but clearly quite a bit of an AU._

 

**Some steak house**

**1830 local**

 

“Uh, good evening Commander,” I began. Please let this be a normal conversation.

 

“Ya,” the Commander answered, squeezing herself next to me.

 

I looked ahead, not wanting to start the conversation.

 

“Ready for NAS Oceana?” I heard her blurt out. How did she…oh yes the conversation at JAG, where I made that life-changing decision to hand the notes over to Commander Rabb. “Uh,” I twirled the glass of water in front of me, “it’s still a few days off but yeah, looking forward to it.”

 

“I bet Harm is too. He can’t wait to finish this Charlie Lynch case so that he can leave and fly off.”

 

“Oh,” was my first response. “I’m sure he’s dying to go.”

 

“Yeah,” her sarcasm became evident. “I’m sure he’s dying to leave me.”

 

I sighed and faced this blonde. “Ma’am…”

 

“Let’s cut it here; we’re out of uniform. Call me Jordan.”

 

“Liz…look Ha..Commander Rabb is a US Navy sailor; he just going out to sea. You’re in the Navy too and frankly you should know that too, being an officer.”

 

“He’s still ‘dumping’ me.”

 

“Dumping? He’s…”

 

“Excuse me, would you like anything?” This came from a waitress. I ordered my steak and this Lieutenant Commander

 

“Just water,” she said then returned to me. “He’s ditching me and turning to his obsessions, that’s what he is.”

 

Obsessions? “How is flying an obsession?”

 

“He’s always had obsessions. First his chase for this father, which supposedly has stopped, thank goodness. This one about flying is even worse, given that he has been hiding it for me for so long!!!”

 

Her anger naturally attracted some other patrons but thankfully only for a few seconds. “Look, ma’am, Jordan, I don’t know about you and Commander Rabb. Clearly the issue needs to be resolved between you to. The Commander is just happy about flying, as am I.”

 

“And you handing him the notebooks sealed the final nail in the coffin! You and your fiancé!”

 

“Look, ma’am” I used ma’am because I didn’t seem this girl as any colleague or friend. In a way, the term ‘ma’am’ meant that I was junior to her, but I wouldn’t let that affect me. “I just did a favour that anyone would have done. So I heard that he’s transferring to be an aviator from my fiancé so what. At least he’s living his dream. You living a delusion. Now if you will kindly excuse me, I would like to eat in peace.” I attempted to get up and change seats but the whole joint was full.

 

“You! You are stealing away my boyfriend!”

 

“Excuse me, Miss, I have to ask you to leave. We don’t condone angry behavior here.”

 

“You! Damn you!” She kept on shouting at me as the waiter guided her out of the joint. Phew, I thought. But the word ‘fiancé’ kept bugging me.

 

**NAS Oceana**

**A few days later**

**1300 hours local**

 

Please, please let this go right, I thought, as I walked up to a specific part of the men’s lodging areas. But so many things could go wrong—I could be caught for fraternization, the Commander’s bunkmate could answer the door, he might be out or busy…I closed my eyes and rapped the door—the lodging her didn’t have doorbells.

 

It opened to reveal the six foot four tall and muscular commander. “Hi, Lieutenant Hawkes right?”

 

Yes, yes that me, or rather more commonly known as Skates. “Uh, afternoon Commander, is there any place we could talk uh privately for a while?”

 

“As a matter of fact, I was about to head to the side maintenance shed to re-acquaint myself with the AIM-54s,” he replied. “You could help me.” I could yes, but I’ve also some matters to clear up.

 

At the shed, I turned and lifted my head. “Sir, I want to start by apologising to you.”

 

“Apologising? For what?”

 

“I lied to you sir. I told you back at JAG HQ that I heard about about your change in designation from my fiancé. I don’t have a fiancé and never had. I heard it from scuttlebutt.”

 

He looked at me for a few seconds and my heart rate shot up. Please...”Ok, that’s not an apology. But why did you say you had a fiancé? Were you in a relationship?”

 

Relationship? “Nosir, I just, I don’t know, I had to think of some quick excuse to tell you why I lugged the manuals across town to get it to you. I just...I...”

 

“What is it Lieutenant?”

 

“Permission to speak freely sir?”

 

“This is as casual as it is. Something wrong Lieutenant?”

 

“I...I got them for you because I like you. I mean, uh sir, ever since I first saw you, I just thought you were someone special. Then, you risked your life to grab my chute because of the damn Issaks. From then on I dreamed so much about you and when I heard you wanted to fly again, I just....” I stopped my sentence and rubbed my eyes. Damnit, I was crying.

 

“Hey, hey Lieuteant, it’s ok. You didn’t break any rules, you didn’t do any thing wrong,” I heard him say.

 

“I sir, I sound like a high school girl rather than a Naval officer. But then I met your girlfriend...”

 

“Jordan?”

 

“Yeah,  and she argued with me about flying being your huge obsession or something like that and that sounded so ridiculous.”

 

“It is. I don’t know whether I’ll hear from her again.”

 

Oh...” Uh..anyway sir, I....”

 

“Actually, it was nice of you to clear this up. I like you took Lieutenant. You sound liek you have some spark. I want to ask you if you could...” Is he asking me out?

 

“Could be my RIO? Commander Jenks said there weren’t any other RIOs available to pair with me. And I heard you don’t have any ‘front seater’ paired with you. So would consent to pair with me and teach me all there is to the F-14?”

 

Oh wow...” Yes sir!” I replied joyfully.

 

“Cut the sir when we’re together in the cockpit. It’s Harm.”

 

“Skates,” I said, loving his tough handshake.

 

The End.     


End file.
